Vikings Saga: Rollo
by HallowedShadow
Summary: 4th part of a 5 parts series. Rollo chose riches and power over love. Its not the first time he made choices like that but when his lover Kasja shows up in Paris with Bjorn for safe passage, it opens a whole new Pandora's box. WARNING: Rape mentioned. May trigger some people. WARNING: Smutt! (More than the others)


**A.N:** So I don't know why but I was able to finish the whole Rollo story in one sitting, I just got very inspired for some reason. Rollo was my first love on this show along with Ragnar, so to say that this as been way overdue is really saying something. I hope you guys enjoy it. I wanted to say thank you to Firefoxxe for the ideas that she has thrown my way, which I have used one in this one. Also let it be known that there are moments that are very graphic and very shocking in this story. There is also mention of rape and kind of a rape scene Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

Gisla lay on the ground, gasping for breath. The hit she had received to the chest had almost stopped her heart but she was still alive and kicking. She coughed a couple of time not understanding what was happening. Only that a woman was standing there, dressed in trousers and a top, her hair was braided and she was holding a shield and a sword. She was shouting words, in another language, one that was not Anglo-Norman. She couldn't understand a thing except that it seemed she wanted her to get back up. Rollo got in between and stopped the woman who then proceeded to attack him and try to hit him with her sword but he dodged. She hit him a few times with her shield and he groaned in response to the blow.

Kasja was a Viking. A full blown, implanted roots Viking. She was also a shield maiden and she was vicious and aggressive like most women were. She couldn't be budged and on this day, she had her mind set on killing Gisla. The anger she felt towards that woman was something obvious, she was jealous and she hated her for not remotely being able to stand up for herself.

"She can't fight?! Yet you chose her over me!" She yelled in Norse and hit Rollo once more. Her teeth was clenched and her gold hair was glinting in the sunshine. Her chocolate colored eyes were on Rollo mainly since she was now convinced Gisla couldn't hurt anyone. Bjorn was finding it extremely funny how she was handing Rollo his own ass but to her, Rollo had betrayed her. He had promise to come back and he hadn't. He was here instead, he had killed many Vikings and he had decided to settle down with this European **skirja*** instead. This was more of an insult than anything especially since Viking culture praised strength above all. "She's a fucking coward! So are you. You renounced all of us and for what? This kingdom of people who hate and fear you, a wife that bares you children but gets a kick out of controlling you. I bet if you decided to leave with us, she would tell you to never come back too!" She yelled and punched him in the face. He groaned loudly, rubbing his jaw.

"She is my wife. I love her. I made you a promise and broke it, for that I am sorry but this is my life now. I am respected and feared. I rule these lands." Rollo said. Kasja scoffed.

"And I bet that keeps you warm at night too." She growled out those last few words and joined ranks with Bjorn. She had grown up with Bjorn, he was like a brother to her but Rollo was another story. One that started when she had finally grown up.

 ** _Kasja was now eighteen, she enjoyed Kattegat very much. Her favorite pass time was fighting, swimming, hunting and fishing. She couldn't do laundry to save her life though and for a woman she would've made a terrible wife. She couldn't sow, she couldn't make blankets, she also couldn't cook. She had been living with Ragnar and Lagertha in the beginning and now lived with Ragnar and Aslaug. The new Queen wasn't too bad but she had enjoyed being with Lagertha better so she would go between and ride between Kattegat and Hedeby to spend time with Bjorn and Lagertha. She had lost her virginity to Bjorn and Bjorn to her which seemed somehow natural since they trusted each other so much, but after that they didn't really click and he was going around enjoying the flesh that was fresh for the picking._**

 ** _It was on a specific day that she was in the village and came across Ragnar's brother, Rollo. He was drunk and he was stumbling around, crashing on the muddy ground, she made her way over to help him since he was her family as much as Ragnar. He frowned towards her and then looked around looking for his horn of ale which he didn't have. He was grumbling and yelling for more ale which she knew would just end up making him sick so she just decided to bring him home. He was giving a bit of a fight but in her nature, Kasja found a way to bring him home. She had heard of Ziggy's death while she had saved Ragnar's boys, Ubbe and Hvitserk, and she knew that Rollo was having a hard time coping but no one seemed to want to give him a hand with it. She sat him down on the chair and proceeded to make him a bath with hot and cold water so it would be just right. Once she was done she helped him get his clothing off, keeping her eyes on his face which was mainly emotionless due to the alcohol. Like a puppet he let himself be guided to the water and lowered himself into it. Using oils and different products she softly washed his skin to remove the dirt and mud. Once he was clean she also helped braid half his hair._**

 ** _"I know that it hurts but you can't let yourself be beaten down like this. You are Rollo. You are a warrior and you cannot let yourself be beaten. You have to get back up." She said while finishing up the half braid and tying it up. He turned his face a bit._**

 ** _"You seem to know a lot what I should be doing." He said and started getting up. "Well what I should be doing right now, is getting over everything in my own way and right now I haven't had a woman in a long time." Once to his full height she noticed 2 things: 1. He was very attractive and made all her tiny bits quiver. 2. He wasn't going out there to get the woman, she was already there and she knew how brutish he could become. She got up, getting ready to leave him to it when he grabbed her hair. "You aren't going anywhere."_**

 ** _She gasped a bit as he forced her to her knees, hand in her hair controlling her motions, he started undoing his pants and pulled himself out. "Wait. Stop." He didn't stop. He was so big, she couldn't help but squeeze her thighs together at the new feeling that was happening there. He pushed his prick to her lips for her to suck on, she complied, he lips wrapping around his length and sucking on him, he groaned loudly looking down at her to see her doing it, his hand forcing her head to bob on him and to take as much of his length as she could. Kasja had always been in control of everything, she would be lying at that moment if she said that it wasn't pleasant having no say in the matter, finally giving up control. Her eyelids lowered a bit in lust, her own hand finding its way inside her pants and rubbing between her own legs, she moaned around him, he was watching her every move. The moment her hand disappeared in her pants Rollo lost a bit of control and his hips bucked forward as he groaned out louder. He pulled out of her mouth and grabbed her, he picked her up and shoved her down over the table, bending her over._**

 ** _Kasja reached back and pulled her pants down, doing a little up and down with her hips to get her pants to slide quicker. His big hand rested in the middle of her back as he guided himself over and slammed himself inside of her, groaning. Kasja gasped loudly, crying out in pleasure at finally being filled. His hips started moving hard and fast, her nails were digging on the table as she cried in pleasure. If anyone had asked her at the moment how to describe that kind of pleasure she would've described it as the kind of pleasure that bordered on pain, the kind that makes you want to scream, the kind that builds up so much pressure tears start coming out of your eyes, the kind that makes you gasp with your mouth wide open and might also make you drool just a little bit. Kasja was pretty much doing all of the above, she couldn t move or push him away, she could only stay there and take his length over and over until he finished which took a longer while than she remembered Bjorn lasting._**

 ** _She was breathing hard, leaning her head on her hands, moaning loudly, drooling a bit too, that's when she felt his hand grab her by the throat and pull her back to his chest, he kept pounding into her and made sure to give her everything. The position they were in made sure for some deep thrusts which she wasn't about to complain about especially with the fact that her body had started trembling with the coming climax on its way. She even took both of them by surprise when in between loud and ragged breaths she moaned one word: "Harder". Even as she believed that going hard would probably shatter her pelvis she just wanted and needed more. She needed harder, she needed rougher. She needed him to make sure she knew that there was NOTHING she could do. So that in the end she could just let him take control for once._**

 ** _Rollo complied with her demands, with a harsh groan he went harder, grasping unto her, his free hand mindlessly grabbing her breast. Her whole body tensed up as she came, shaking all over, crying out in pleasure. She could hear him groaning over and over, his body tensing up to climax as well when he pulled out and forced her on her knees again. Taking a hold of her hair, he shoved his length in her mouth and started moving in it until she felt hot liquid come out of him and pour itself down her throat. Her hands grabbed unto his hips to stop him, instinctively swallowing. He stopped and moved away, pulling her up, she looked at him. She had at this point two choices, either she beat the hell out of him and left or she forced him to bed and finish what she was doing. She chose option 3, she slapped him hard across the face and in his drunken state he didn't really notice much of anything, so she shoved him towards the bed and laid him down._**

Kasja wasn't 18 anymore but she remembered a lot more than he knew she did. He was part of her family, she hadn't seen him like that except for being attracted to what he looked like she had never thought about having him that way until he had had his way with her. She had never thought twice about it, the moment he had wanted her that much, she had wanted him back. He was the only one able to remove all stress and responsibility. Not only had he became like a hobby but he had became an obsession to her. She was wondering how hard she could be pushed, how much she could handle. For some reason, all of it seemed to make he trust him more except that it was completely wrong of her, she shouldn't have trusted him, he had ended up betraying her anyways.

They had all sat down to eat together after her had finally released them from the prison. Bjorn had spoke to him about needing to have safe passage to the next river so that they could all make it to the next stop on Bjorn's travel plans. Rollo had looked at Kasja then and she knew what was coming. Instead of agreeing to safe passage, he demanded that he go with them all. Kasja shook her head, she would oppose she would make sure everyone knew that she opposed and she would do her best to make sure his ass was left right in his little thrown room.

No such luck, after a few hours of conversation, Bjorn agreed to it and it had barely sank in that they were all getting ready to leave already. She couldn t wait to be back on their ship, this place felt like a dungeon even now that they were out, she would rather be on the water in the ship than in here, even in a storm. She'd risk death instead of staying there surrounded by stones like in a graveyard. Rollo had looked so different, ridiculous actually. His hair was down and he was wearing things like silks and velvet and such. It was in no way practical, how did he even make sure his ass was kept warm in winter in this kind of clothing? Kasja couldn't understand a damn thing from his choices, she didn't even know how he could still be here. With them he had been free to fight, drink, fuck and raid. Here he was a decoration, the pride of Paris, a Viking turned civilian and duke, he was almost a lap dog at this point. Whatever Gisla said he would do just to get some action on the side. It made her sick.

Rollo had looked at Gisla before leaving and as Kasja had predicted she seemed to have been saying exactly what was expected: if he left he wasn't welcome back. Rollo turned to give Kasja a look, happy in a way that she couldn't understand Gisla but at the same time he was underestimating her powers of deductions. She had known Gisla would say that, it was obvious.

"Coward " She mumbled and walked out, fallowing the other men out to the ships. This travel now had become dreary and she hoped for it to be done at any moment. She didn't think she could handle staying around him so long without breaking out in a fight and beating him.

 ** _It had been many months since the first time Rollo had taken her, but every night was the same, she would go back to his cabin and if he wasn't the one waiting for her to walk through the door, she was ready to show him who was the boss. They had developed a relationship that consisted of each one of them trying to take control of the other and challenging each other to see who was the boss. Both seemed insatiable, they could not get enough of each other. Her favorite memory though was of a time where as she walked through the door of the cabin, she noticed him laying down in bed. He had barely moved when she had walked in._**

 ** _"Rollo?" She had closed the door and made her way towards him, he had looked at her with the face he had had their first time but this time she knew that she would be in charge. She would force him to relinquish control and to let himself de-stress while she would take control of the situation. She had taken off her shirt and her pants, she had grabbed his face and kissed him hard and climbed on top of him. She felt his hands on her thighs as he had looked at her. "Let me take care of you."_**

 ** _His hand had slid into place over her breast which he was now massaging to her pleasure. She had then proceeded to move herself higher until his face was between her legs, his arms had wrapped around her thighs to hold her in place as his mouth worked on her. The moans had just erupted from her throat as his tongue expertly found every spot that needed to be found. She had grasped the wall as her hips started moving, riding his face for all she could. She then looked back to notice Rollo had made a tent out of his covers, she moaned once more while he suckled her. Her body shook about from the amazing sensation until she couldn't take it anymore and she had climaxed, her body shaking and she removed herself from Rollo's face, she lowered herself so she was once again straddling his hips. She slipped him inside herself, she moaned once more at that, her hands safely placed over his chest, she then started riding him over and over, moaning, her blonde hair falling over her pert breast like a river of gold._**

 ** _He held unto her like he wouldn't be able to survive without her, he clung to her for dear life it seemed. As their bodies met over and over again, sweat had built up over their skin, Rollo had sit up and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hard as she kept going, his groans had gotten in sync with the silence between her moans. They started to get more and more frantic until but of them tensed up and at the same time climaxed, Kasja head had fell back and she had yelled to the rafters as he spent inside her, claiming and keeping her. Or so she had thought._**

Since she had seen him again, Kasja seemed to have been loosing track of time and of her thoughts. This was unacceptable and she needed to snap out of it, they were going into foreign land and needed to have their heads on straight. Soon enough they reached Spain, it was dark outside which seemed to fit properly for them all since night would cover them until it was too late for the city to do anything about it. As the ships glided towards the docks she felt someone stand behind her and she was 99.9% sure who it was, hence why she didn't turn around to look at him. She made sure her hair was fixed properly so they wouldn't get in her way while she fought.

"No need for you to stand around me." She said, acid tainting her words as she turned her head a bit to look at him.

"I'm staying close to you so that nothings happen to you." He said and attempted to touch her. She shoved his hand off.

"I don't need your protection. Maybe you should care about your own ass." To that she jumped off the ship and on the dock with the others and made her way to the city. She could hear the music going on inside the walls and was a bit surprised there were no guards to stop them, she shrugged and still got ready for a fight. As soon as they were seen by people the screaming started and Bjorn went for the kill. Kasja fallowed suit and started slashing and hacking, killing came naturally to her. The Vikings went through like a plague on man kind. They killed and took everything they could, going through the city and destroying everything they touched. Once the courtyard was done, they made their way to the huge set of doors. They barricaded the doors from the inside but with some effort they broke the doors opened and got in. They could hear the screams from the inside, making their way in, Bjorn and the others just killed anyone who would get in their way.

Kasja was walking around, axe twirling while her sword rested. Her hips were swaying as she walked in, looking around she found mirrors distorting her features only to notice Rollo watching her through a mirror, she turned to look at him then kept going on her way. Soon enough they opened a set of doors to reveal a harem, the men's smiles grew wide and they moved inside with the scared female, including Rollo who once again seemed to be coming back to his original self. Kasja walked in too, making her way to get some of the wine and some of the fruits that was laid out, the sound of women crying and screaming, fallowed by groans of men. Kasja had found that after a while she didn't care anymore for the strangers they would hurt. She poured herself a cup of wine and climbed on one of the silk covered beds where she settled herself, drinking and watching the horrors that was happening around herself.

She was leaning back on a massive amounts of pillows, eating grapes and drinking wine when Halfdan walked over, smiling at her. She grinned right back, after every fight a Viking learns that sex is always the best way to relieve the pressure and the stress of fighting. She dropped her cup and all its content on the ground, undoing her hair, Halfdan climbing on the bed with her, both laughed a bit as she knelt in front of him and started kissing him. After a few moment, Halfdan was grabbed and thrown off the bed in a quick movement, Kasja gasped a bit until she saw Rollo standing there, shirtless, looking like he is about to attack Halfdan more than he already has. He didn't have much time as Halfdan attacked him first only to be beaten to the ground. Kasja now amused, clapped her hands.

"Fight!" she laughed a bit knowing full well that she was the antagonist in this little fight. Once the fight was over she cheered a bit, clapping her hands and laughing. Rollo turned to her a look of pure rage on his face as he grabbed her.

"You are mine. Only mine. No one else's." He grabbed her jaw and kissed her hard, both his hands slipping down her back to her pants, slipping them down then shoved her back on the bed, pulling the thin curtains made of silks around the bed, he climbed on the bed, smudging blood on the nice blankets. She moved up to kneel again only for him to turn her around quickly and shoving her pants down, he quickly buried himself inside of her, making her cry out in pleasure. He grabbed her by her throat, lifting her up, pressing his forehead to the back of her head, his free hand feeling her body.

"Yes please harder. Fuuuuuckkkk." She moaned, she knew they were making a very obscene portrait together, both of them splattered with blood and disgustingly dirty. As he drove in her, her moans got louder, not caring who heard her, she had to deal with all of their groans and all the crying of the raped women, they would deal with her moans of pleasure. Soon enough her turned her around, pulling her pants off completely, throwing them to the ground and driving himself into her again. Her legs wrapped around his hips, back curving as she cried out in pleasure, his mouth crashing on hers to quiet her down but to also possess her that way.

Soon enough both are trembling and quivering against one another and climax, Rollo pulling himself out. Soon enough Bjorn is yelling for everyone to finish up and get going, Kasja gets up and gets dressed with Rollo doing the same. He fallows her and the others out, moving back to the ships where they will bring Rollo back. Rollo grabbed her hand to which she shoved him away from her.

"Don't you dare say anything. I was pregnant Rollo. With your child if you were wondering." she said, glaring at him wanting to hit him.

"What? W-what happened to the baby?" He asked, suddenly worried that she will give him bad news of that as well.

"Alrik is fine. He is back home in Kattegat." She turned to walk away but he grabbed her.

"You never thought to tell me this?" This time getting angry more than worried. She shoved him away once more.

"Why? Because you would've stayed if I had told you? You never came back! I couldn't tell you! Even if I did, you may be the father but you aren't part of his life." this time he didn't stop her as she walked away. She went back on the ship carrying many provisions and treasures that they had collected.

The way back to Paris was worst than the way to Spain, Kasja just wanted to be home and to hold her boy in her arms but she wasn't out yet. Soon but not yet. Rollo sat next to her during the travel there which she did her best to ignore but he took her hand over and over, even when she removed it, he took it again until she looked at him.

"I only wanted the fame and the position in the country. I was in love with Gisla a bit at the beginning, she had the potential to not be completely like every other women in Francia but she just turned out to be the same." He sighed. "If it was just for myself, I would have you and Alrik by my side here, living like Kings."

"We could be if we got rid of the King and your wife." Kasja looked at him intently, a fire lighting up her eyes. Rollo was almost scared of it if he hadn't seen it before.

* * *

As the ship connected to the Francia ships, Rollo grabbed Kasja and pulled her on the ship. Bjorn grabbed him only to have a lance aimed at his throat. Kasja got on and looked at the little boy that was there, Rollo's son, he was much younger than her son. He must've been about 8 or 9 while Alrik was about 12 or 13 years old now. She watched as the Francian ship got closer to the castle, the guards grabbed her and pulled her off the ship.

"Bring her to my father in law. Tell him that she is a gift to him. To enjoy a taste of my home land." Rollo said and walked away without looking back. It was all in a language Kasja couldn't understand and she had no way of knowing what he was saying. She was pulled to the King's chambers where she was searched and left there bound. When the King walked in and looked at her, it was obvious he had no interest what so ever in her. She didn't mind, she was here for another purpose. Another reason. As the King got closer, Kasja took the shot and punched him quickly in the nose only to trip him to the ground and stomp his head in. Now that was done, she only had one more target.

* * *

Rollo walked in the throne room to find Gisla there looking at him. She sounded cheerful but he knew it was all an act in front of the kids. The minute the children were gone she started shouting insults upon insults at him and hitting him over and over, finally punching him in the face which set him off. He back handed her hard across the face, all the pent up anger at some of the things he had went through just flowed off of him. His hands wrapped around her throat and started to squeeze while she fought for him to let her go. She made choking sounds as her hands slapped at him and tried to pry his hands off of her slim throat, to no avail. While she started feeling dizzy, Gisla had finally understood, Rollo had been kind and gentle with her, he had done his best not to hurt her and in return she had made his life miserable with her belief system, making sure he felt like everything he once knew was nothing more than a fantasy.

No more. Rollo just kept the pressure as she started passing out from lack of oxygen only to hear the wet slice of a knife digging in, he looked to the side to find Kasja, a knife dug deep in Gisla chest, between two ribs. As she pulled the knife, she grabbed a piece of cloth and ran to the window where she waved the cloth around, across the river, Bjorn and his raiders started making his way to Paris once more, but this time, to greet a new King.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Bjorn had left to go to Kattegat. They had conquered Francia, Rollo was now King and Kasja was Queen, they had arranged a settlement for more Danes to stay and grow. Everything was going great but Kasja still just wanted to have her son back. Rollo had told William, Marcellus and Celsa that Gisla had left and disappeared when he had come back but that Kasja was now going to be their new mother, but it wasn't the same. She wanted Alrik in Francia, she wanted her son to be with her and to finally meet his father.

Every morning, Rollo would wake up to find Kasja staring out the window at the sea, hoping for a ship to make it's way down to the docks but it didn't come. Every morning was the same. Today no different. As Rollo woke up, he saw Kasja standing at the window, staring at the sea, her body suddenly tensed all over.

"The ship, its here!" She started running, no one could stop her from making her way to that dock. Rollo got up and put his pants on quickly only to dart after her. She quickly got to the dock, watching as Bjorn waited patiently to get down on the dock. Once down, he helped down a boy, with a mop of brown hair and dark brown eyes that was an exact copy of Rollo at his age. "Alrik!" Kasja ran for it being met halfway by the little boy who ran straight into her arms.

"Mamma. I missed you. Why am I here?" He asked while looking around, eyes wide in fascination. Rollo came closer to them, taking Kasja's hand.

"This is your father. Rollo." Kasja looked up at Rollo then back at Alrik. Alrik's eyes went wide but in less than 10 seconds he had his arms wrapped around Rollo's waist and was holding him. Kasja looked on at the beautiful portrait they finally made, all together. Like it was supposed to be.

* * *

 **A.N:** I would like to start by thanking firefoxxe who helped me out with some ideas, mainly the plot of Kasja having been pregnant when Rollo left. Thank you so much! Alright so lastly will be Ragnar. This one will take me a while because with my sadness towards his death I need to make sure I do him justice. Reviews are always appreciated! And I would love some ideas for Ragnar!

Skirja = Young Cow


End file.
